<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphony's Last Melody by CanonicallyDannieous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352542">Euphony's Last Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallyDannieous/pseuds/CanonicallyDannieous'>CanonicallyDannieous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallyDannieous/pseuds/CanonicallyDannieous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude im just publishing this so my friends can read it, its garbo please avoid it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I: My parents are gone and so is my mental well-being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “I barely knew my father, a human named Aaron Erna and I watched as my mother, a wood-elf named Elisabeth, died, or at least I’m pretty sure I did. I keep searching for a reason, a who, a what, a why, but the more I search the more clear it becomes. He did it, he killed them. My uncle killed them. My uncle, Johnathan, killed his own brother and sister-in-law” I took a deep breath and sighed as I cleaned up the documents and records I had been searching through day and night, and took a quick second to fix my hair. I knew what I had to do. I left my room, heading to the dining room as maids and butlers watched in amazement, it was the first dinner I had attended since the death of my mother two years prior. Usually, I would just stick to eating in my room. I walked to the dining room clutching my soft, dark violet dress, one similar to a traditional funeral garb in Euphony. I tried as hard as I could to save face and not drop down to my knees in tears. It felt like everything was closing in around me, in a sensation as if I couldn’t breathe,like I was drowning. I entered the room and was greeted by the faces of my uncle and cousins. My uncle smirked,</p><p>               “Melody, my dear niece, does your presence here tonight finally mean that you have moved on from your investigation?” He asked, his weasel-like figure propped up in the head chair of the table, my late mother’s former seat.</p><p>The thing about my uncle is that he had a voice that could make your skin crawl. If there was a voice that perfectly personified a snake slithering across a floor, it was his.</p><p>               “It’s about time” Snarked my cousin, who was a half-elf, like me “I’ve never seen someone so caught up in something so stu-”</p><p>               “Shut up Ameria” I interrupted, before turning my attention to Johnathan “I know it was you” I whispered, struggling to get the words out.</p><p>                “Melodey, darling” Johnathan smirked, “you need to speak up and stop mumble-”</p><p>               “I know it was you! you’re the one that killed my mother and father, your own flesh and blood, just to take the crown of Euphony for yourself” my voice was still hoarse and dry from how long I had gone without speaking to anyone, mixed with the fact that I was on the verge of tears. Johnatan was taken aback for a moment but then reverted to his original posture. Johnathan’s expression quickly turned sour.</p><p>               “Ameria, Audlis,” Johnathan sneered without taking his eyes off me “please give us some privacy” My cousins nodded and quickly left, Ameria stared me down with cold, angry eyes on her way out.</p><p>               “Now, child, surely you don’t mean this” he spoke with fake sympathy “this <em> investigation </em>of yours has just gotten to you mentally, the stress from it has fogged your minds vision” he got up from his chair and walked over to me “you just need some rest is all, I’m sure by the time you wake up you’ll be thinking clearly” he went to rest his hand on my shoulder but I quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him.</p><p>               “No! I know what you did, and I won’t allow you to sit in my fathers’ throne as if you are guiltless. I will not leave this room until you admit what you have done!” I yelled, my heart thumping harder than it ever had before as I began to lose my grip on holding back my tears. I stomped my foot down and tightened my grip on his wrist, “you will no longer wear my father’s crown and sleep in my parent’s bed as long as I am here to stop you!”</p><p>               “Well then,” he sneered, smirking “I guess I have to find a way where you won’t be here” he quickly jerked his arm away from me and in response, I grabbed a bottle from a table and smashed it against his arm but before I could do anything Jonathan pried the broken bottle out of my hand and hit me across the face, leaving gash from my chin to my cheek.</p><p>               “What the fuck!” I screamed in pain and wiped the blood from my cheek and stared at it in my hand. I looked up in rage but before I could do anything he grabbed me.</p><p>               “Guards! Help!” He shouted “There’s something wrong with Princess Melody!” there was loud metal clanking down the hall and commands yelled from person to person”</p><p>               “You won’t get away with this john, I’ll see you dethroned.” I yelled, struggling against him “I’ll do whatever it takes, even if I have to steal the crown right off your head.” Quickly a few guards burst through the door and went over to me, grabbing my arms to restrain me “take her to her room and keep guard on her door, I think there’s something wrong with her mental state, she’s too overtaken by grief.” The guards dragged me away, trying their best to be gentle but the way I was struggling did not help. They sat me onto my bed and locked me in my room.</p><p>               For a while, I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I was screwed, obviously, Johnathan was going to kill me now that I found out the truth. No. I know what I have to do. I have to leave this place, I have to change my appearance and run away. I know there’s a school off the coast from here, I just have to get there somehow. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door</p><p>               “Melodey? Hey, it's Audlis.” my cousin sheepishly stuttered through the door “Dad- I mean King Jonathan wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning, at breakfast” I sat there silently for a second, of my two cousins Audlis was the only one who was ever nice to me and I felt horrible about leaving without saying goodbye to him. He was 13, two years younger than me, four years younger than my older cousin Ameria. I got up and went to the door.</p><p>               “Okay, I’ll be sure to do that.” I murmured through the door then paused. “...goodnight Audlis”</p><p>               “Goodnight cous’, hope you feel better in the morning.” and with that, he left, I could hear his footsteps outside of the door going down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II: I have to abandon everything I’ve ever known because my uncle is a cunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               I waited until the dead of the night for my escape, hoping the guards would assume I was asleep. I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. The skin around my bright green eyes was puffy from crying, with dark circles around them from lack of sleep. My curly, thick black hair was messy and full of frizz because of the hot air in Euphony. <em> No wonder the guards believed I was crazy. </em> I thought to myself <em> I look crazy</em>. I took a pair of scissors from my bathroom cabinet and began to cut off chunks of hair until it was in a lop-sided pixie cut, but left a longer piece in the front. I took a cold washcloth to the cut John left on my face, trying to clean it so it wouldn’t get infected. After I was done I sat there looking at myself in the mirror, I looked nothing like myself. The experience was weird like I was looking at someone else through a window. After I shook off the weird feeling I went to my closest to find something other than a dress. I decided on wearing my riding clothes paired with my mother’s armor from her youth she had given to me. It was a little tight considering I was much more full-figured than my mom, but since it was hers when she was 19 and not 15 there wasn’t much of a size difference. </p><p>               As I looked through my closet I found a box label <em> For my daughter Melodey on her 16th birthday -Aaron </em>I figured since I was only a few weeks from my birthday and I doubted I would be here for it I opened the box. Inside was a torn cloak made of a fine fabric you could only find in my father's home country, a dagger that hilt was decorated with the symbol of euphony, a circle with three tails extending from the bottom, all different lengths, but this symbol was weird, it had a red rose in the center of the circle. And at the bottom of the box, there was a drawing of the adventuring group my parents were a part of in the past, there were two people I had never seen before, my uncle and my parents.</p><p>               My mother was as beautiful as she was when she died, she was a high-elf with dark skin with chocolate-colored eyes, her dark brown hair beautifully braided into a low bun. My father stood beside her resting his elbow on her shoulder, even though he was much shorter than her, He was a human and had the same small green eyes like me, and skin lighter than mine, nearly as pale as a ghost. His hair was a jet black and in no way as curly as mine, it only had a slight wave to it. On the back of the photo, there was a note. <em> “My dear Melodey, I greatly hope that one day you will find friends like the ones I got to share my youth with, you would be amazed at how close a group can grow and the things you can learn from traveling around to the places that need you.” </em>  Too late for that dad. When I opened the cloak to put in on something fell to the floor, <em>  what the fuck? </em> It was a set of cloak clasp that looked like roses. I didn’t think much of the clasp and quickly added the cloak to my ensemble, putting the hood over my head. I quickly put together a bag of essentials and went over to my window.</p><p>               I took my newly acquired dagger and pried my locked window open so I could step out onto my balcony. The air from the cold Euphony nights used to bother me since I was accustomed to the scorching heat during the day, but tonight it actually felt good, it was refreshing in a sense. I stared out at the sea, it was beautiful, but I know I couldn’t stand there very long or I would be spotted by the guards on night patrol. I quickly began to get my footing on the old castle wall, since the bricks were gifted enough where I could actually climb down. My mother used to always tell me the bricks were like that from when my father would secretly visit her in their youth, but I never understood why they had to hide their relationship from my grandparents. I always figured it was just a story my mother had made up. Either way, it was actually very easy to climb down the castle wall, and it helped that I had practice from climbing up and down the bricks from when I used to sneak out at night to see my late father's horse, Rose. After all, that's why my window was locked and bolted in the first place. Once I reached the ground I just stood there for a moment, unsure if I just did the right thing or the worst thing I had ever done. Did I just save my life or ruin it? </p><p>               Well, there's not enough time to really think about that because the guards just spotted me. </p><p>               “Princess Melodey?” a guard yelled out as he turned to me, “Melodey, what are you doing out here so late?” <em> Fuckfuckfuckfuck. </em> Without thinking I just took off running towards the cliffs that led to the beach. <em> So much for being unrecognizable.    </em></p><p>                “Melodey! Wait!” The guards quickly chased after me as I realized I did not think this through. When I reached the cliffs I could see there was a large ship on the docs. I quickly made my way down the cliffs, mostly falling down them after losing my footing several times. Once I reached the button I noticed a path leading from the cliffs to the docs, as it was being used by the guards to catch up to me. <em> Damn, I really am stupid, aren't I? </em> I make a break for the ports, hoping to find a ship to stow away on, maybe even sail away on. As I’m running through the port I see a small boat, one you would usually use to get from a larger ship to the coast of an island. <em> Perfect! </em> I thought to myself <em> I can just hide in that until morning and catch a boat away from here. </em> I quickly jumped into the boat under the cover half fastened to the boat. I settled into the boat, trying to stay as quiet as I could when I suddenly heard a loud snap, like the kind of noise a rope makes when it breaks- <em> OH SHIT. </em> I peeked out of the boat to see that I was hastily floating away from the doc. <em> Oh no. </em>there were no guards left on the doc. I could feel the fear creep in, I don’t have supplies, I don’t know how to sail, I don’t know where I’m going! </p><p>               While I had my world cave in, and the sensation I felt earlier that day crept in, I only got much further away from the pier. By the time I came back to my senses, I was too far away to even attempt swimming to safety. I just decided to embrace my doom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>